The Good Fight
by MerchDoyle
Summary: We drugged you, and kidnapped you, and are holding you hostage but we're not the bad guys, she promised. This is what happens when the F4 accidently get caught up in war.
1. Teaser

I don't own the F4 characters, the end!

8888888888888888888888888888888888

TEASER

Ben woke feeling extremely groggy. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't move. It took his a while before he realised why, he had been tied to a chair.

He shook away the grogginess, and lifted his head to look to see what was in front of him. That was when he saw her sitting on chair directly in front of him. Sitting cross legged, and had her hands clasped together.

The girl was young, pale with dark hair, and had intense green eyes. When their eyes met her face broke into a smile.

"You're awake," she said sitting up a little straighter. "I'll wait until the others wake, then I'll tell you where you are," she promised him.

Ben looked confused, then looked to his right. There was no one there, so he looked left. Fear mixed with the confusion he was feeling as he saw he was sitting next to Reed, and on the other side of his best friend sat Sue, with Johnny brining sitting the other end of the line.

Just like, all three of them were bound and gagged, only unlike him, the other three were still unconcious.


	2. Teaser 2

I don't own the F4 characters.

88888888888888888888

Ben stared hard at the girl who was sitting patiently. He tried in vain to speak to her, but words were coming out. He felt different, apart from groggy. It was like he was lighter somehow, or maybe it was just his head that was light. He tried to shake the feeling away, but it didn't go when he shook his head, the movement just made him feel even more nauseous.

He heard a low groan to his right and looked to see Reed slowly stirring. He watched as he blinked a few times and slowly came back to his senses. He to looked at the girl, then looked slowly at Ben, mouthing his name in confusion, blinking and looking at him again. Reed then looked to his right and saw Sue and Johnny, both were beginning to stir also.

Ben looked at the girl sitting on the chair, he swore he saw her breath a sigh of relief as she sat even straighter in the chair, and then shifted so her legs dangled over the side. She lifted something from the floor, it was a cup, and she took a sip of what ever was inside before setting it back down on the floor.

"I'll get the shock over quickly," she told Ben, standing and walking to the other side of the room. She returned with something else in her hands. Ignoring the dazed and confused looks she knew she was getting from the other three, she went to stand in front of Ben.

It was a mirror she had been holding, it was a mirror that she put in front of Ben's face… and it was his reflection that made him scream.

888888888888888888888888

A/n chapters will get longer, I promise. This is the last of the short chapters... I don't like making some chaps too long as they tend to lose effect...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the F4 characters.

888888888888888

After Ben had stopped screaming, the girl went behind him and un gagged him, doing the same to the other three.

"What have you done to me?" Ben cried staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself, or rather he did, just not the 'self' he had gotten used to looking at in the mirror on the wall in his own room. The Ben Grimm he was looking at now was that of his old self. The way he looked before he went into space for the doomed mission, the way he looked for a brief time when Victor told him he could have his old life back.

He looked at Reed who was squirming in his seat. Anyone who didn't know he could stretch would just assume he was wriggling trying to free himself from the ties that had him bound. His breathing was getting rapid as he struggled some more, for some reason he couldn't stretch his skin.

Sue and Johnny were panicking too, she was trying to form a force field, but was unable to, the same was Johnny was unable to ignight.

"What the have you done to us?" Ben demanded in a voice that was now strange to him.

The girl walked back to the chair and resumed her cross legged position. "I told you I would answer your questions, so I will," she looked from one horrified face to the other. "First of all let me assure you, what has been done to you can be reversed," she watched the horror on each face fall slowly into relief. "But we're the only ones who have the power to do that," she added. "As to what we have done, well we drugged you, kidnapped you, and are now holding you hostage," she said simply. "But don't worry, we're not the bad guys," she promised smiling at them.

"Who's we?" Reed asked finding the strength to get the words out.

"You'll see," she promised.

"Where are we?" Johnny was the next to ask a question.

"You're currently sitting in chairs," the girl replied sarcastically. "Sorry, that was rude," she looked down at the floor apparently annoyed at herself. "This is an old unused warehouse," she looked back at them. "We bought you four here for your own safety," she explained.

"Who are you?" Sue asked her, still feeling groggy.

"My name's…" she began, but a loud voice from outside the room cut her off.

"Kayla!" it was a man's voice, a man that seemed extremely angry for reason or other.

"My name's Kayla," she said smiling in a strange way. "I'll let you four get yourselves together, and I'll see what grumpy guts wants," she said confidently getting up from the chair, and exiting the room.

The 'not so fantastic anymore four' were left alone with each other, but all four were too tired, and too confused to exchange any form of conversation. Instead, they all stared at a newly changed Ben.

8888888888888888888888888888

A/n English is not my first language, so I will make a fair share of mistakes (read my bio). I don't mind people pointing then out, I really don't as it helps me look for them, but if you do, check the spelling in your reviews. Don't point out the speck in my eye if you can't see the log in your own...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the F4 characters.

888888888888

"What part of 'wait for me' is too difficult for you to comprehend?" the conversation between the man who'd shouted, and Kayla, could be plainly heard through the wall between where they were and the room that held the helpless heroes.

"Someone sounds angry…" Sue observed quietly.

"Are you ok?" Reed asked her, his face full of concern.

She nodded, "Surprisingly yes," she told him, "Feels like I have had a good night sleep and just woken from it…" she said, frowning a little in confusion. "The grogginess has worn off quickly…"

"Yeah," Johnny agreed with his sister, "I feel the same way, just a little freaked I can't flame…" he said. His body was tensing up as he tried, and failed, continually to 'flame on'.

"Ben, are you ok?" Reed asked him.

"A little dazed," he replied, "And confused… you said…"

"I DON'T CARE!" came a loud yell from the other side of the door, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW ORDERS!" he yelled again.

"Stop pretending you're the leader!" Kayla could be heard retorting. "Besides, it's done now, you should be grateful!" she said to him.

Ben turned to Reed, "What do you think the story is there?" he asked, and his friend shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon…" he muttered as the handle of the door turned and Kayla came back through.

"Sorry about the interruption," she told them, "Now, where were we?" she asked resuming her sitting position once more. "I was telling you what was happening, wasn't I?" she said. She spoke in such a matter of factly, and in a laid back kind of way the foursome quite often found themselves amused. "Basically, there are a lot of wars and shit going on in this world," she said. "Like yourselves there are a lot of heroes fighting what we like to call 'The Good Fight,' and there are a lot of villains out there to make sure the fight rages on…" she paused for that bit to sink in. "We're one of the good guy groups," she promised, smirking a little. "My brother, our leader you could say, has gone and gotten himself taken," she laughed a little, "Some leader, getting himself into that situation, but then again we all have our flaws…" she smiled.

"But what do you want with us?" Sue asked her.

Kayla smiled a little uneasily, "Well, it came to out attention that the other group is working for a man named Victor Von Doom," she watched eight eyes widen, "Ahhh… sounds familiar then?" she nodded to herself. "He wants you, I want my brother… you get the rest, right?" she asked them.

The four were quiet until Johnny spoke, "So you're going to hand us over, just like that?" he asked. "That's why you've taken away our powers?" he looked at Sue who had the same fear reflected in her eyes.

The girl just smiled sympathetically at them as they contemplated their fate.

88888888888888888888888888888888

a/n Have you ever written soemthing, and had it beigin to reflect in actual reality? Due to unforeseen circumstances, I am unable to complete this story at this particular moment in time. Which is a little dissappointing to me, as I have never had this many reviews for so little amount of chapters... thanks though, for all you who've reviewed.


End file.
